Lovemaking
by Date
Summary: Hinata yang berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke malah menemukan Haruno Sakura berada di dalam apartemen. "Apa mungkin Sakura-nee berpacaran dengan Sasuke-nii?". "A-aku?C-cemburu? L-lupakan saja." "Pernah pacaran ya?" Gumam Sasuke. "Coba cium aku." Lalu, apa sih hubungan keduanya? SasuHina.ReadandReview :D


Hinata yang berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke malah menemukan Haruno Sakura berada di dalam apartemen. "Apa mungkin Sakura_-nee_ berpacaran dengan Sasuke_-nii_?". "A-aku?C-cemburu? L-lupakan saja." "Pernah pacaran ya?" Gumam Sasuke. "Coba cium aku." Lalu, apa sih hubungan keduanya? :D

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, |miss|TYPO, AU, kekurangan lainnya dll.

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Lovemaking **© Date

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina [Always-Forever]

**Genre : **Romance, sad & Drama

No flame but it's okay for concrit(^w^y

**LOVEMAKING**

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa langkahnya mulai dekat dengan pintu apartemen. Dengan tangan basah dan gemetar gadis Hyuuga itu mulai mengeluarkan ponsel Androidnya dari Saku celananya.

Belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya tiba-tiba pintu apartemen telah terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan suarai merah muda yang mencolok.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo. Dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel yang ada ?Kenapa ada wanita ini? Piker Hinata dalam hati. Perasaan Hinata makin was-was..jangan-jangan? Hinata segera menggelengkan pemikiran konyolnya tersebut.

"Eh..Hinata-_chan_? " Sapanya ramah dengan senyum cerah yang terkembang dibibir.

"Loh…ponselnmu jatuh." Katanya sambil menunjuk benda putih di bawah kaki Hinata.

"E-eh..Sakura-_nee_..I-iya." Dengan senyum kikuk dan tangan yang menggaruk pipi Hinata segera berjongkok dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Kebetulan sekali." Lanjutnya.

"?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Masih dengan tampang polosnya hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi gadis Haruno itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut basah, kaos ketat dan celana pendek selutut melekat dengan sempurna di tubuh gadis Haruno itu. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi dipandangi Hinata merasa mulai tidak nyaman dan segara angkat bicara.

"E-eh… Tadi aku menumpang mandi karena pipa kamar mandiku bocor." Sakura terlihat panik saat menjelaskan hal itu.

"O-oh… A-apakah Sasuke-_nii_ ada?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang keluar, karena saat aku selesai mandi dia sudah tidak ada."

"Tunggulah di dalam. Aku tinggal ke kamarku dulu ya." Lanjutnya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu apartement Sasuke.

"I-iya." Jawabnya kikuk. Setelahnya Hinata hanya diam mematung di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh.

Dengan kaki yang diseret-karena menahan kesal-Hinata mulai memasuki apartemen. Kenapa Hinata merasa seperti dikianati ya?

…**::…Lovemaking…::…**

Di dalam apartemen minimalis yang didominasi warna putih itu Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Bahkan Hinata sempat lupa tentang niatnya pergi ke sini. Hinata yang merasa bodoh hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sial sekali kau Hinata. Padahal niatnya ke apartemen Sasuke hanya untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam kakaknya-Neji. Dan bodohnya, kenapa dirinya langsung percaya dengan alasan konyol sang kakak, yang katanya ada urusan yang lebih penting dari pada mengembalikan buku pada Sasuke. Padahal Hinata tau jika saat ini sang kakak sedang pergi kencan dengan Ten-ten. Sial!

Hinata menatap satu-satunya pintu yang ada di dalam apartemen Sasuke-karena apartemen yang disewa Sasuke hanya menyediakan 1 kamar tidur. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran menguar di hatinya, maka dari itu Hinata mulai bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke.

Pertama masuk, Hinata langsung mencium wangi mint yang biasanya menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Hinata tau saat ini dirinya memang lancang karena masuk kedalam kamar orang-lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki tanpa ijin. Namun, karena rasa penasaran Hinata yang terlalu kuat dia tetap melanjutkan niatannya tersebut.

Walaupun sekarang Sasuke tidak ada di situ tapi berkat wangi mint tersebut Hinata jadi merasa Sasuke sekarang ada di sampingnya. Dengan senyum yang sedikit hadir di wajahnya, Hinata mulai menghampiri meja belajar Sasuke dan mulai mengeluarkan buku yang dipinjam Neji dari tas selempangnya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar tersebut.

Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang yang didominasi warna biru putih itu. Saat iris lavendernya menemukan suatu objek yang menarik Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Dihampirilah tempat tidur Sasuke yang pastinya sangat empuk dan tentunya lebih banyak lagi wangi Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Dengan 1 lompatan Hinata mendarat dengan sukses diatas tempat tidur Sasuke. Hinata segera membenamkan wajahnya kebantal.

Hinata akui dirinya memang menyukai Sasuke namun Sasuke selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Dan Hinata benci dikatai seperti itu. Memikirkan hal tersebut Hinata jadi teringat dengan Sakura.

Hinata akui Sakura memang cantik, baik hati, dan juga dewasa, terlebih lagi mereka teman satu fakultas dan kelihatannya Sakura juga tertarik dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan dirinya memiliki kelebihan apa? Hinata hanya anak SMA ingusan yang berlagak seperti orang dewasa.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya membayangkan hal itu. Pastilah kesempatan Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke lebih besar dibanding dengan dirinya. Hinata mendesah lelah. Saingan yang berat, pikir Hinata.

Oh iya… Bahkan Hinata sendiri sampai lupa kemana perginya Sasuke yang sampai saat ini belum pulang.

Saat Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya karena kantuk, tiba-tiba saja rasa haus mulai menghampiri kerongkongannya. Dengan cepat Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam. Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dapur.

Hinata mulai membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya. Diambilnya botol air putih yang ada di dalam kulkas. Setelah menutup pintu kulkas Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil gelas. Setelah itu Hinata segera menuangkan air putihnya ke dalam gelas. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 7 dan sampai saat ini Sasuke belum pulang.

Selesai melirik jam-nya Hinata mulai meneguk habis air putihnya. Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri mulai berguman tidak jelas-lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"T-tapi Sasuke-_nii_ kan tidak pernah bilang suka padaku! Huh."

"L-lagipula Sakura-_nee_ kan cantik…"

"T-tapi k-kenapa sikapku s-seperti ini… Ah…" Hinata yang terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari jika ada orang yang memasuki apartemen.

…**::…Lovemaking…::…**

Set

"E-eh…"

Hinata merasakan ada tangan yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Tubuh Hinata langsung menegang dibuatnya. Posisi Hinata kali ini menyulitkannya untuk berbalik, ditambah lagi orang tersebut juga menahan tubuhnya.

"Baka."

DEG

Ya. Hinata kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal sekali. Hinata sedikit lega ternyata 'hanya' Sasuke-_nii_.

"Le-lepaskan aku S-sasuke-_nii_." Pinta Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Panggil aku Sasuke."

Selesai mengatakannya, Sasuke mulai melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu. Padahal yang minta dilepas kan Hinata. Bodoh. Pikirnya.

"E-eh…"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Terselip nada merajuk dari Sasuke.

"A-aku…" Hinata bingung ingin berkata apa akibat Sasuke yang memeluknya tadi.

"S-sepertinya, k-kau d-dekat sekali d-dengan Sakura-_nee_?" Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu eh?"

"A-aku?C-cemburu? L-lupakan saja."

"Dasar anak kecil." Bersamaan dengan hal itu Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata.

_Lagi-lagi memanggilku anak kecil. _

Hinata yang mendengarnya mulai kesal dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"A-aku…Aku b-bukan anak k-kecil. A-aku juga p-pernah p-pacaran." Selesai mengatakannya, air mata yang sedari tadi dibendung Hinata akhirnya tumpah juga.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menatap Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

"Pernah pacaran ya?" Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memajukan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Hinata yang sudah terpojok hanya bisa menutup matanya takut. Nafas Sasuke yang mengenai kulit wajahnya membuat Hinata semakin merona. Pasti saat ini Sasuke ingin mengerjainya, batin Hinata.

DEG

_Sasuke-kun terlalu d-dekat._

"Coba cium aku." Sasuke menyeringai.

"E-eh!" Hinata segera membelalak kan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan permintaan-lebih tepatnya perintah- si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah hebat.

"Kau pernah pacaran kan? Coba saja."

_I-iya! T-tapi hanya sebatas berpelukan. _

"Ayo cepat. Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasuke semakin memajukan tubuhnya untuk menghimpit Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu panik tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke mulai mencium leher hinata dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin merinding dan gugup dibuatnya. Karena terlalu terbuai, Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Lagi-lagi S-sasuke-kun mempermainkan aku. T-tapi…tapi aku serius m-menyukainya!_

Dengan segenap keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan, Hinata dengan modal nekat mulai mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya. Hinata menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, setelahnya dengan gerakan cepat Hinata segera menarik kepala Sasuke untuk sebuah ciuman.

Ya. Ciuman. Walaupun hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir, yang penting itu dihitung ciuman kan?

"Apa itu?" Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah stoicnya.

"Ci-ciuman kan…"

"Bodoh…"

"Itu sih ciuman anak kecil." Lanjutnya.

GREP

"Eh…Kyaa…"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mulai manarik pinggang Hinata. Manariknya untuk sebuah ciuman yang lembut untuk diawalnya. Dalam ciuman itu Hinata hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Hinata berdebar hebat dibuatnya. Fikirannya melayang karena terlalu terbuai. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu mulai membimbing Hinata. Dibukanya mulut Hinata lalu Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa mendesah. Ciuman mereka berdua berubah menjadi lumatan dan decapan kasar yang memabukkan bagi keduanya.

"Ukh…S-sasuh…"

Sadar mulai kehabisan nafas Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Keduanya mulai terengah. Setelah itu Sasuke menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata. Menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan lembut. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa merona seperti biasa.

"S-sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn."

"K-kenapa…K-kenapa kau l-lakukan ini padaku?"

"Huh. Baka." Sasuke mendengus geli.

"E-eh…b-bukannya kau t-tidak tertarik p-pada a-anak kecil? "

"Memang. Tapi kalau anak kecilnya kau itu pengecualian." Sasuke menyeringai.

"B-baka!" Hinata terisak mendengarnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera manarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan Hinata-nya.

_Pemaska dan selalu mempermainkanku…tapi aku tak bisa melepasnya._

"Sudah malam. Ayo aku antar pulang."

"I-iya." Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Sasuke berjalan duluan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya di kamar. Sedangkan Hinata yang –masih-terlalu syok dan bahagia tertinggal memekik bahagia dibuatnya. Akhirnya perasaannya terbalaskan.

Saat Hinata berjalan meninggalkan dapur lalu melewati ruang tamu ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Dihampirinya benda itu. Ternyata hanya handuk. Dari siapa, fikir Hinata. Disamping handuk yang terlipat rapi itu Hinata menemukan sebuah memo kecil. Dibacanya memo itu.

'Karena pintunya tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk saja. Tapi karena kalian sedang sibuk. Ku pikir nanti aku akan mengganggu, jadi aku taruh sini saja handuknya! Lanjutkan saja! Hihi

Sakura. (^w^)y '

Setelah membacanya wajah Hinata berubah merah padam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya. J-jadi…tadi Sakura melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Sasuke. Aa…Malu. Hinata sangat-teramat- malu sekali . Hinata juga tidak tau apa nanti yang akan dikatakannya pada Sakura-_nee_. Sebelum Sasuke mengetahuinya Hinata segera memasukkan memo kecil itu ke dalam tas-nya. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya.

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**Aaa…Fic apa ini! Sumpah ancur banget!*tutup muka pake bantal**

**Pasti fic-nya menurut kalian aneh ya? Hah. Ga apalah. Yang penting Date udah berusaha x'D Sebenernya fic ini udah berdebu di lepi makanya pengen Date publis tapi emang dari sononye Date yang males jadinya lama banget kelarnya. Baru karang deh bisa publis :'D**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang-yang lagi-lagi Date lupa judulnya *ketauan banget kalo ga modal (minjem) Haa Haa Haa. Kalo ada yang tau, ada yang berkenan ngasih tau Date? Date sendiri sampe jungkir balik waktu nulis nih fic. Apalagi waktu adegan kissu-nya SasuHina*lagi-lagi tutup muka. So kalo scane nya pas itu rada aneh Gomen ne*nyengir*bungkuk-bungkuk. Date tau, fic Date yang ini masih banyak kesalan dan kekurangan di sana sini maka dari itu Date terima kritikan dan saran dari semuanya kok, asal bukan flame :D**

**Jaa.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
